<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry Me Through the Storm by LairdDickfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521131">Carry Me Through the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit'>LairdDickfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Jessica Jones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Clans, Cliffhangers, Cunnilingus, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scotland, Skinny Dipping, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, War, betrothal, highlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're expected to marry by fall, but your heart yearns for someone you cannot have. Hoping to finish gathering berries before the storm hits, you stumble across Laird David washing away the blue battle paint in the spring. He is leaving the following day to lead the clan into battle with the English and confesses his feeling for you. Your friendship and your love for him has led you both to a point of no return. This is a historically inaccurate love story full of tenderness and heartbreak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Tennant/Original Female Character(s), David Tennant/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first chapter of 3. I hope that you enjoy it.</p><p>If you like what you've read today, please feel free to stop by my ko-fi page. &lt;3</p><p>www.ko-fi.com/LairdDickfruit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Handsome young man, isn’t he?” my mother said to me as we watched our laird’s eldest son, David, take his seat along the long table next to his father. I nodded, transfixed on the breathtaking creature before me. The room was alive with merriment, a celebration of a very successful battle against the English. There was dancing and drinking. David laughed and joked with his siblings. His smile was intoxicating, but there was something much deeper behind those eyes. My thoughts were short-lived, interrupted by my betrothed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A dance, fair lass?” Lachlan asked, offering his hand, cheeks already blushed from whisky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, she would be delighted.” My mother spoke for me as she urged me forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed and followed him to the center of the room between songs, his hand squeezed hard around mine. I winced, trying to hide the pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We danced, but I couldn’t keep eye-contact with him. I felt ashamed to be in the position that I was in. I was a bird, trapped in a cage built by rules and expectations. I went through the motions, but my heart was elsewhere. I was in my own personal hell for the clan to gawk and gossip over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I curtsied at the end of our dance and turned to leave, but I was caught off guard when an unfamiliar hand took mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not too keen on dancing, myself, but I’d be honored to be your next.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room grew silent and I could feel the gaze of everyone on me. I turned to meet David’s kind brown eyes. Until that moment, I never knew what it would be like to fall so deeply in love and to have my heart broken at the same time.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The wind danced through the trees, causing the forest to hum with a sound I can only describe as magic. Wildflowers and dewy grass brushed against my skirts as I ventured deeper into the wood. It started as a beautiful afternoon for berry picking; the basket at my side awaited the summer harvest. </p><p>I became, however, pressed for time when storm clouds approached from the east. I had maybe an hour. I quickened my pace and continued down my secret path to a spring where the most abundant bushes grew. </p><p>I loosened my long hair from its constricting plait and let the wind sweep through it. I cherished these moments of freedom. The clan had very high expectations of me. My season arrived and I was expected to marry Lachlan, the clan’s healer, by fall. But I had a secret of my own. My heart belonged to another and it had to be...him.</p><p>Flashes of his dark wavy hair and slender frame ran through my mind as I ran through the forest. His dark glances haunted my reveries and caused me to stir in the night. The touch of his hand on mine made my blood rush and my breath quicken. Our new young clan leader, David, had certainly caught my attention, but he was beyond my standing. I could never be his.</p><p>I was about to break through the brush to the clearing of the spring when suddenly I stopped in my tracks. I recognized the clothing on the path and my heart sank. They were the laird’s.</p><p>Bandits. And right before leading the clan into battle.</p><p>I wondered if I should flee back to the village or if I should stay and find evidence of the culprits. I hid behind the tree and peered around the edge. I had to cover my mouth to silence my gasp.</p><p>The figure of a man emerged from the water facing away. He flipped his hair away from his face. Water droplets cascaded down his sharp shoulder blades to the dimples of his back. He rubbed at his face in an attempt to wash away the blue war paint which pooled in the water around his waist. I realized at once who it was, given that his ceremony took place earlier this morning.</p><p>A deep blush blossomed across my face and chest. I stared at him with my mouth agape; he embodied the spirit of the forest.</p><p>I stepped forward to get a better look, when a twig suddenly snapped beneath my weight. I gasped, and my heart skipped a beat. He abruptly turned around searching for the source. I ducked back behind the tree.</p><p>"Who's out there? Show yourself!" he shouted towards my direction.</p><p>I steadied my breaths and kept my hand over my mouth. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>"I know you're still there! I'm armed!"</p><p>"Please no! It's only me!" I cried out.</p><p>He calmed down at the sound of a woman's voice. "A lass! How unexpected. Now, who could it be?" His voice had a mischievous edge to it.</p><p>I swallowed and knew I had to obey. I slowly stepped forth from around the tree and curtsied. My head hung low and I knew the blush was still prevalent on my face.</p><p>He smiled and made no attempt to cover himself, quite comfortable in his nakedness. "Oh, it's you! Aye, a very pleasant surprise. What brings ye this far in the woods?"</p><p>"...Berry picking, my laird." I motioned to my basket.</p><p>"Oh?" He glanced around the area, taking note of the abundant bushes, "I see." He shrugged. "Though I didn't take you as the type to spy on an unknowing bather," he teased.</p><p>My eyes shot wide open as I scrambled searching for an answer. "No! I wasn't- That wasn’t my intention-I didn't!"</p><p>He let out a pleasant laugh, like music. "I'm only teasin' ye-, my lady." </p><p>I dared for another look and my eyes gazed over his body. The remnants of the blue paint trailed from his face, down his neck and chest, along his abs, and met with a deep v-line before pooling in the water. "What are you doing?" I dared to ask out of turn.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and gave a little pout. "Can I trust you with a secret?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"I'm feart." He admitted. "I've never been in battle. Let alone lead an entire clan. I'm doing my best to wear a brave face but-" he trailed off. </p><p>I suddenly felt for him. I felt that I needed to comfort him. I couldn't imagine being in his position, it must be difficult, especially after just losing his father. "You're going to be great. Legendary even. You'll survive and people will sing songs of your bravery and courage. You will make us all so proud, my laird." I gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>He returned a warm smile and my heart puddled at my feet. "Honestly? You believe so?" </p><p>"Aye. You can do no wrong."</p><p>He stared at me for a moment. "Thank you, your words soothe me."</p><p>My heart began racing once more. I bowed my head and turned to leave. I shouldn't be here alone with him. He should have his privacy.</p><p>"Wait! Er, please don't go." He said reaching out one hand to me and calling me by my name. He remembered from the dance! My name on his lips gave an indescribable feeling. I turned to face him. "Don't leave me." His forlorn expression made me pause in my step. Even though my words soothed his mind, his being was another matter.</p><p>I tied my skirts to my side, exposing my calves and knees. I knew he was staring. I entered the cool spring with him, the water coming up to my ankles. "At your service, my laird," I said adjusting to the temperature.</p><p>"Please, just David." He approached me slowly, his familiar dark stare stirred something in me. "You know, I was hoping to see you again before we left."</p><p>"Really?" I asked as I caught my breath.</p><p>"Mmhmm, I wish to see you most days actually."</p><p>"You flatter me, my la- David. But I couldn't possibly understand why you'd have these thoughts," I said quickly. I felt lightheaded, the mossy stones below my feet kept me grounded.</p><p>"I'm utterly and truly infatuated with you. You have no idea how your presence makes me feel."</p><p>"David, this isn't the time or place for—" but I stopped, and I watched as he placed a hand on my calf and delicately kissed my knee. I was at a loss for words.</p><p>"Bonnie lass, the time and the place doesn't matter anymore. I leave for battle tomorrow. You're here now with me are you not?"</p><p>I made a sound akin to 'yes'.</p><p>"Come into the water." </p><p>"David, I—I don't know." I had never shown myself to anyone before. I was told to save that for my husband.</p><p>"It's okay...You're safe with me," he reassured me.</p><p>“I’m promised to another, David, this is...inappropriate.”</p><p>He paused, carefully choosing his next words. “I know you are… and I also know you are very unhappy.” His thumbs traced across my toes in the water. “What I mean to say is—There’s a light to you. Your soul. I’ve seen how you tend to the garden or when you’re drunk from a fine vintage, the light is there and it’s so beautiful. But when you’re with him—” his eyes met mine once more, “Let’s just say I wanted to save what I could of that light when I asked you for a dance.”</p><p>I started to hesitate, but for what? Of course I wanted to be with him. Who knew if he would return? Would I spend the rest of my days regretting not taking advantage of this moment? My only hindrances were the expectations that were placed upon me as a lady and fiancée. I wanted my freedom and I wanted him.</p><p>I slowly untied the knots that held my clothing, exposing my shoulders with trembling hands. He watched me undress with an almost boyish innocence in awe of my body. I felt so exposed, but it gave me a heady thrill to show him this new side of me. Witnessed by none other. I held my breath as I let the clothes fall from my curves and onto the grass.</p><p>"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he said, just above his breath.</p><p>I stopped breathing for a moment. Old fantasies I've conjured on my loneliest nights manifested themselves into reality. The stars that would shine above on those nights materialized as the light reflections in the water along with my dream who knelt before me. I took another step into the refreshing spring, letting my body adjust to the water. I shivered at the chill it sent.</p><p>“Going to take forever to get in at that rate,” he said as he reached up to my hand.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” I warned, but it was too late. He grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me in. The cool, clear water enveloped me and woke me up from my dreamy state. I swam up and gasped for air. “David!” I screamed at him. He only laughed and swam over to me. I splashed towards his direction.</p><p>“Hey now!” he laughed wholeheartedly. I couldn’t help but smile at him.</p><p>“The water is so cold!” I said wrapping my arms around my body.</p><p>He waded through the water towards me. “Come here, I’ve got you.” He embraced me in the water, bringing my body close to his. He felt so warm, and I couldn’t resist wrapping my arms around him as well. He pressed himself against me and his warmth comforted me. He felt...right, like he was always meant to be there.</p><p>I rested my chin on his shoulder and sank my nose into his brown locks full of sun and earth. </p><p>"I could stay like this for eternity," he whispered. I felt his lips press against the hollow of my collarbone and I relaxed into his touch. He held me by the small of my back and his fingers combed through my hair. His fingertips then traced down my spine and charted each rivet. He was full of curiosity, carefully caressing areas of my body with such interest. It was as though it was his first time with another as well. </p><p>“David…” I whispered. I closed my eyes and let him wander.</p><p>He drew across my hands and up my freckled arms, leaving little goosebumps in his path. He paused at my shoulder to kiss it once more. His half-lidded gaze simultaneously calmed me and excited me. A rush of boldness possessed me as I reached up to my laird’s face and caressed his cheek. He pressed his lips to my palm and leaned into the touch. I was then lost in the amber eyes that stared back at me. I closed the distance between us and kissed his soft lips.</p><p>And there we were. Two mere mortals in the presence of the ancient forest engaging in an act so timeless and beyond our own understanding, and so familiar all the same. The choreography of courtships from generations before all came down to this moment. With lips pressed and hearts racing, we made time stand still.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Quick! Left up ahead! They won’t find us there.” David called behind me as we ran from the guardsmen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My arms grew heavy with the bottle of vintage I swiped from the cellar, where we had just enjoyed a bottle or two. I drunkenly laughed and missed my step. I bumped into David and he couldn’t resist laughing as well when he set me to rights. “We’re almost there! Don’t worry, we’ll lose them,” he said as we rounded the corner of the stone hall. He led me through a small corridor and held the heavy wooden door open. He carefully closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, his hand held me back. He pressed his ear to the door and whispered, “Went the other way, we lost them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded, trying to catch my breath, but the mix of alcohol and running all while wearing a corset made me swoon. I dropped the bottle at my side with a thud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Come here, I’ve got you. Damn corset,” he cursed under his breath as he carried me over to a nearby bench by the garden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I awoke, I recognized the familiar print of the clan’s tartan and realized that I had been resting on someone’s lap. Immediately, I sat up, but quickly regretted it. My forehead hit, what was that? Glass?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“OW! Fuck that hurt! What are you doing?!” David cried as he rubbed at his lip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m very sorry, but, GOD, my head hurts now,” I said, rubbing the bump on my head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He moved my hand and strands of my hair to inspect my wound, he was so close to me now and I laid perfectly still. “You’ll be just fine. Just a wee bruise is all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I snatched the bottle from his hands and took a swig from it, “Drinking without me too? Now that hurts more than the wound.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David stared down at me and he slowly smiled and started to laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s so funny?” I asked and I couldn’t resist chuckling myself as the drunkenness slowly returned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re unbelievable!” he said in between fits of laughter.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>I rested my hand on his hard chest. His heart fluttered like a hummingbird; he was just as nervous as I was. He placed his hand over mine. “It’s yours,” he whispered, nudging our foreheads together.</p><p>I closed my eyes. “You give me your most prized possession, but you leave so soon for me to acquaint myself with it.”</p><p>He sighed. “I must, I do not want to, but I must...however,” his large hand snaked around my waist pulling my hips against his, “we could become more ‘acquainted’ before I go,” he suggested in a low growl.</p><p>I could feel my heartbeat in my ears and a deep blush bloomed across my face. “David, we cannot—” but I was interrupted once more with his kiss. His mouth was hot against mine, nipping playfully at my lower lip, sending a shiver down my spine. He parted my lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth; my body wanted more.</p><p>His hand slid up my side and around my breast while his other hand reached down and groped at my ass with greed. His passionate kisses trailed down my neck and I lost myself in his touch. I could feel his hard member pressed against my pelvis. No man had dared touched me like this before. I knew that this wasn't the behavior of a suitable bride to be. I couldn't let him go further or else—</p><p>“David, no, you know I cannot!” I cried out. </p><p>His lips paused on my neck not daring to move. “I would never force you into something you didn’t want.” He straightened his posture and studied my face. After a moment or two, he gave me a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I apologize, but you, of all people, must understand the position I’m in,” I said. </p><p>“I do understand, and I am so sorry for my actions. Can’t blame the position that I am in either.” He placed my hands in his and kissed them. </p><p>“Come, I’d like to show you something,” he said, taking me by surprise. He leaned back into the water and began swimming through the spring. I followed closely behind him.</p><p>He dove under the clear water, his flowing brown hair reflected the shadows and sunlight that streamed through the trees. He enchanted me. He wasn’t like everyone else. He embraced the beauty of nature, wanting to coexist with it. He was someone I wanted to share that with. I watched the way he swam through the water. The way his arms would reach and pull him through the spring made him appear like he was flying. </p><p>When we rounded the corner of a tall cliff, the most majestic waterfall appeared. The water crashed into the pool below. </p><p>“Beautiful is it not?” he said aloud; my face was in awe.</p><p>David turned his head towards me and offered his hand. “That’s not all I wanted to show you. Can you hold your breath for long?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>I nodded and took his hand, letting him guide me near enough to the waterfall. </p><p>“Brace yourself against me, are you ready? One, two—” and I wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed myself to his back. I inhaled a deep breath of the fresh forest air before we were submerged. The coldness was exhilarating. David stroked through the water with ease, carrying us both through the clear spring. I held him close and felt the way his muscles moved beneath my touch. He felt so warm.</p><p>We emerged on the other side of the waterfall and my breath was taken away. The scent of moss and the wet earth was overwhelming. Stunning reflections bounced off of the rock walls and boulders creating an otherworldly glow in the small space around us.</p><p>“David this is…” But I trailed off, I was at a loss for words.</p><p>“Beautiful? Aye, it’s one of my favorite places,” he said solemnly.</p><p>There was something about his voice. I could tell he was trying to hide something. I looked at him then, his expression sorrowful. We both knew that this could be his last time here. I couldn’t imagine what was going through his mind, only that the need to comfort him swept over me. I waded towards him and held his face in my hands. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. “I will return one day.” He gave me a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I’ve no doubt in my mind,” I whispered before I closed my eyes and connected our lips once more. I combed his wet locks behind his ear, and I leaned closer into him. We embraced and were lost in the moment. There was something about his kiss, full of longing. He didn’t want it to ever end. I didn’t either.</p><p>His kisses were the warm embers of the hearth. He comforted me and made me feel safe and that I was home. Simultaneously, it was full of heat and the potential for something far more dangerous and passionate. My curiosity overlooked the risk of being licked and consumed by his flames.</p><p>Thunder cracked and the rain poured in sheets beyond the waterfall. The storm thrilled me. Every single one of my nerves felt alive and my body responded as well. David scooped me up in his arms and carried me to a ledge with a boulder. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair, I let my inhibitions go and embraced each new sensation.</p><p>He parted from my lips as he laid me down on the solid surface. There I was sprawled before him, he charted each part of my body with his eyes. A map of new and endless possibilities to be explored. I watched him expectantly as he took his time.</p><p>His expression shifted to something darker. “I won’t be your first, and I can respect that. I wouldn’t take that from you.” I glanced away, for a moment I had forgotten about Lachlan. “If you would allow me...I want to be your first in other ways.” I felt my heart skip a beat once more. “If you’d have me.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I understand,” I said slowly. </p><p>He laid down beside me and placed his hand on my navel. He stroked light circles on my skin. </p><p>“I want to give you such pleasure, it would ruin you for any other. I want to continue through this life knowing that I was the first to make you feel a certain way... I want you to realize that there is so much more that two people can share on such an intimate level that doesn’t necessarily include sex,” he purred lowly in my ear. His voice became rougher as he spoke. “I want to see just how bright your light can be.”</p><p>I laid there panting, reduced to a puddle of prurience. His carnal declarations travelled right to my core feeding those embers of desire I couldn’t resist any longer. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to be ruined, debauched, and made his. His voice made me yearn and ache for his touch. The reflections of light from the water floated across his features, highlighting the amber orbs that searched mine for answers. Without breaking our connection, I placed my hand over his and guided him between my thighs.</p><p>He curled his fingers around my mons, and pressed sweetly against the swollen flesh. I closed my eyes and succumbed to his fastening caress. He delicately teased my heat and spread honey along my folds. </p><p>He pulled tremulous whimpers and gasps from deep within me. The sounds mixed with the rain against the spring. I felt his velvet kisses against my forehead and my cheek. His eyelashes brushed my skin and his nose traced along my jawline, drinking in my sweet aroma.</p><p>“What spell have you cast on me?” he asked in his gravelly brogue.</p><p>He glided his silken lips down my neck, covering my skin with tender pecks, licks, and the occasional nibble. Heated breaths heightened my senses, my arousal drenched over his long fingers. I moaned at the sensation when he found the erect beads of my breasts. He nipped and licked desirously with his tongue. I keened into his touch and arched my back against the hard, stone surface. </p><p>I had forgotten all else. Everything that seemed to have mattered simply didn’t. My engagement, the battle, none of it. Any rules and expectations were left a world away. For a moment, we escaped that life and found ourselves completely lost in another.</p><p>The thunder cracked. I curled my fingers through his wavy locks when he found my overstimulated pearl. A wanton noise escaped my lips as an insufferable rush rippled across my body. My attempts at closing my legs were to no avail. David held me apart with his thighs, leaving no choice but to submit to each and every stroke of his fingers. He groaned in indulgence when I grasped his hair again. I felt his thickness brush against my flesh giving me a heady thrill. </p><p>“Please!” he gasped and stared up at me with fire in his eyes, “Do it again.” he commanded. </p><p>I obeyed, driving him into a panting, growling frenzy of licks and bites that trailed down my stomach, scorching me with each touch. He roughly dug his fingers into the flesh of my thighs keeping me parted for him. He paused and stared into my center with hungry eyes. His parted mouth suggested his yearning appetite. </p><p>Without hesitation, he claimed me with the desirous fire of his lips and tongue. His flames licked and laved on my fair skin, singing and burning with wave after wave of rapture and white hot ecstasy. His inferno consumed me and I cried out as he sent me into an oblivion of bliss. </p><p>When I came to, I found David had wrapped me in his arms and I had curled into him. He left soft, tender busses around my face and stroked my hair away from my face.</p><p>“I didn’t know‒” I said weakly, trying to find my voice. </p><p>He tilted my chin and gazed down at me with affection, “What didn’t you know?”</p><p>“I didn’t know it could feel that way.”</p><p>“You’re glowing, my beloved.”</p><p>He pressed his lips to mine and I was lost in his kiss once more.</p>
<hr/><p>I will never forget the last day I saw him, sporting our clan’s tartan proudly, his father’s sword at his side. He led the men through the village on top of his grey horse, an old tradition I always dreaded. A final farewell.</p><p>I stood next to my mother and Lachlan, who decided to stay and care for his patients. I remembered the last day I saw my father, riding his horse with the other men, holding his head high. My mother still misses him dearly. I felt powerless as another man I loved repeated history.</p><p>When he approached us, I felt time slow down. The weight of my heartbreak was too much and I fought back my tears. I couldn’t breathe. His eyes met mine, and the memories we made together flooded my mind. However, I didn’t see a trace of fear in those eyes. Instead, I saw his fire returned, full of determination, passion, and love. It gave me hope.</p><p>
  <em>I will come back for you.</em>
</p><p>A heavy hand grabbed my shoulder possessively, and I sunk deeper into the soft earth where I stood. An assertive reminder of where I belonged and whom I belonged to. I felt my light grow dim. A raging anger swept over David. He clenched his jaw and his breathing grew heavy, but he too was helpless. Noone could ever know.</p><p>We watched the rest of the men go by, tears silently streamed down my face as fathers and sons said their goodbyes. </p><p>A week later, I was chopping the vegetables for dinner. It was an unusually warm day and I wiped away at the beads of sweat on my forehead. I had not slept well since the clan left. There was no word of what was happening on the battlefront. It was a gut feeling, but I feared the worst.</p><p>At that moment, the door swung open and my mother entered the room in a crazed frenzy, returning early from her day at the market.</p><p>“Mother, Is there something wrong‒”</p><p>“There was an onslaught! Not many survived!”</p><p>A coldness rushed over me. I couldn’t hear the rest of the story. I dropped the knife at my side, loudly clattering with the solid floor, and I fell to my knees.</p><p>Everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the wedding date grows closer, any hope you've had to your love's return slowly starts to dwindle away. That is until Lachlan asks for your help in assisting soldiers that turned up from battle and the news they bring of the Laird's whereabouts.</p>
<p>This chapter includes some angst and abuse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed what you have read today, please feel free to stop by my ko-fi. &lt;3</p>
<p>ko-fi.com/LairdDickfruit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The storm poured down in sheets, drenching us both as we dressed in our respective clothing,any evidence of what had just happened behind the waterfall washed away. I didn’t feel ashamed of what happened between us. Not a bit. Instead, I felt more alive than ever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lightning flashed across the sky as David wrapped the kilt around his waist. The tartan pattern was a stark reminder of the clan and the life I desperately wanted to leave. He held his wet shirt in his hands and stood perfectly still, unsure of what to do next. Was he upset with what just happened? Was the war still on his mind? I couldn’t let that be my last memory of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“David?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hold off the wedding,” he said steadily.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you saying?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He walked over and stood before me; wet hair clung to his face and neck. “Don’t marry him. I cannot bear the thought of you with that drunkard. Hold off the wedding for as long as possible. I’ll come back for you. I can give you such happiness.” He stroked a strand of my wet hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek. “That is, if you’ll have me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My heartbeat drowned out the sound of thunder. I braced myself against the tree. “A-Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m proposing.”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Time passed and an autumnal chill clung to the air. The leaves turned, along with any hope I had of my dear laird returning home. At first, he would appear in the corner of my eye when I least expected him, but he would disappear shortly after. But as time passed they happened less and less, and I wondered if that was the universe telling me that he was fading away. I mourned when I was alone. Silent tears streamed down my face in the night before I drifted into a numbing slumber.</p>
<p>Today was different. I hung my mother and I’s bed sheets to dry. The morning sun streamed through the trees and crops casting a golden glow through the glen. Normally, I would have treasured moments like these, but everything reminded me of him. It felt like I was simply going through the motions.</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps interrupted my train of thought and I glanced around me to find the source. The silhouette of a tall man in a kilt loomed over one of the white sheets. I held my breath. It couldn’t be him. Had my laird come back for me at long last?</p>
<p>I cautiously approached the sheet and slowly wrapped my fingers around the edge of it. The warmth of love and relief flushed over me. I wanted to embrace him, welcome him home. I wanted to feel his lips on mine once again, the long nights of private mourning finally come to an end. There was so much to share, so much lost time. But…</p>
<p>Lachlan. My heart sank when I finally recognized that drunken stride. Another late night at the tavern then. I should have known it was too good to be true. I slowly pulled the damp sheet and greeted him, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. However, my mood shifted when I read his expression. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>“What has happened?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Some of the men returned from battle this morning. Many are wounded. I need your help.”</p>
<p>I held my breath. Could it be that David was among the men? Maybe they knew of his whereabouts? I tried to hide my emotions as best I could from Lachlan. This was the first sign of hope and I wasn’t going to risk it all.</p>
<p>“Of course, I wouldn’t have to pace the entirety of the village to find you if we were married already,” Lachlan snapped. I did what I was told and I had delayed the wedding for as long as I could, despite his protests. However, with only about a month to go, I started to worry.</p>
<p>I ignored his remark and kept myself focused on the matter at hand. Lachlan indulged himself a little too much last night and those men needed attention. They wouldn’t get the care that they needed without my help. At least until he sobered up. “I’ll need to gather my things. Do you require extra remedies for the men?”</p>
<p>He swayed as he talked. “Aye, best bring extra from the garden. Hurry it up.”</p>
<p>I sighed and collected my things, annoyed at my fiance for his rudeness and the state of him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He held the door open for me and I quickly scanned the cold room of wounded men for any sign of our laird. Cries of pain rang through my ears. I felt for them. There was no sign of him. A nudge from Lachlan broke my train of thought.</p>
<p>“Get to work dressing that man’s wounds, I’ll take the other side of the room,” he ordered.</p>
<p>I nodded and wasted no time in helping the soldiers. Maybe one of them could tell me what happened? But then again, should I be prepared for the worst?</p>
<p>I went to the first man and pressed a cloth with warm water to the gash on his shoulder. Once Lachlan was out of earshot I whispered to the man, “What do you remember? Was the laird with you?” He winced at the pain and simply shook his head. I sighed and continued cleaning. </p>
<p>He paused for a moment, “I-I was s-so s-scared, lass. I r-remember our laird, but n-not much after I-I was knocked out. I b-beg your pardon,” he stuttered.</p>
<p>The man in the next bed overheard our conversation and turned towards me. “Aye, we were attacked. Laird David and the other men went on, ordered for our return. We lost a few along the way, but to my knowledge he is still alive,” he whispered to me. </p>
<p>While I was grateful for the news that he was still alive, it did little to comfort me. Something could have happened during our conversation. Who knew if he spoke the truth. Thoughts of his safety swam through my mind and my silent prayers as I cared for his men. </p>
<p>Time passed and the day quickly turned into night. I felt it was my duty to make sure they survived. It was the only connection I had with him. A common purpose. Even if our engagement was kept in secret, I still felt the responsibility of caring for them.</p>
<p>Lachlan’s firm hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present. “You’re drifting. Go home. Come back in the morning once you’ve rested.” He was somehow more stern and controlling when he was sober.</p>
<p>“Surely you wouldn’t let me walk home with no escort. It’s the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>“My place is here. You can sleep in that chair in the corner if their cries don’t bother ye.”</p>
<p>I knew the best thing was to get a good night’s rest after today. My concentration started drifting. Not to mention the thought of being in the same room as Lachlan repulsed me. I sighed and gathered my belongings. “I’ll return tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The crisp autumn night was a clear one and the moon lit my path home. The stars above guided me through fields of grass and along the stone walls. I bounded up the final hill and glanced behind me. The view of the village was always one I cherished, however there was something different about that night. I saw lights from the forest making their way to the ancient castle. I wondered if it was a messenger. Perhaps there was news about the war?</p>
<p>Something in the air told me that this was the beginning of a new chapter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, I packed extra food for the men and made my way through the village. When I arrived, there were even more men than last night. They seemed to be making their way back slowly. </p>
<p>“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been waiting for you all morning!” Lachlan called from the bedside of one particularly grim patient. </p>
<p>I rushed over to him. “Where shall I start?”</p>
<p>“You won’t be helping me today.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying? You’re in over your head―”</p>
<p>“I’ll be staying here with the men, you’re needed at the castle.”</p>
<p>I froze and held my breath. His next words would impact the rest of my life. I suddenly became aware of every detail in the room. I stared at him unblinking. The air and the anticipation sent a chill through me. </p>
<p>“The laird arrived last night, you will tend to him. I’ve taught you enough to go on my behalf. Now hurry it up!”</p>
<p>I tried my best to hide my relief. I nodded at Lachlan and made haste. </p>
<p>David was still alive.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>It was hard to tell my tears apart from the raindrops on my cheeks. Yet David kissed away each one. It was the first time in a long time that I felt truly happy. The aroma of him mixed with the pines and the storm filled my heart and lungs. I felt drunk on the love I had for him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please, say you’ll be mine,” he said softly. He tilted my chin and gazed into my eyes searching for an answer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bad luck if a man proposes marriage and he isn’t on one knee,” I teased.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aye? Is that so?” he smirked with a raised eyebrow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I nodded and wrapped my arms around his bare neck and shoulders. He playfully nuzzled my neck and covered my body in nibbles and kisses. I laughed and shrieked when his wet hair tickled my sides. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He kneeled down on one knee and took my hand in his. He then pressed his lips lightly to the back of my hand. As subtle as his touch was, I felt the embers of his warmth surround me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Beloved,” he said fondly, “Would you let me give you eternal happiness? I promise to be a good husband.” He moved my skirts to the side and removed my boot. I braced myself against the rough bark of the tree.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Would you let me grant your wishes? I promise you the stars and the earth.” He lifted my leg and gently brushed his lips on my knee. I watched him in earnest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Would you let me wipe away your tears? I promise to hold you when you are sorrowful.” His breath was hot against my skin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Would you let me fight for you when I leave tomorrow and forevermore? I promise to defend and protect your honor. I will keep you safe from harm.” He took my hand once more and returned his gaze. His eyes were full of adoration and longing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But most importantly, would you let me love you with everything I have? In every way that I am capable of? I promise you all of my love and devotion.” His lips touched the back of my hand once more. His kind amber eyes glowed in the moonlight. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A rush of emotions poured through me at once. I couldn’t hold back my tears of joy as I smiled down at him. I kneeled down on the wet grass to his level and held his face in my hands. I marked every detail. I couldn’t forget this moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, I will marry you,” I finally answered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He beamed and the rain stopped. “You will!?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will, David.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you,” he whispered, drawing me into his embrace. He fused his mouth to mine and I was lost in his kiss and the storm had cleared.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>I thanked the servant who led me to David’s bedchamber. I paused before the wooden door and took a deep breath. I knew my beloved was beyond the door, all I had to do was enter. Would he be different? How gruesome were his wounds? Had war truly changed the man I loved?</p>
<p>My hands trembled as I opened the heavy door. Sunlight streamed through arched windows onto the bed linens where he lay sleeping. I stepped forward to get a better look at him. His breathing was slow and steady, but I could see that he was wounded. I delicately pulled back the covers, careful not to disturb him. I covered my mouth to stifle my gasp. His arm was broken and a large gash ran across his side. There was no time to dawdle. <br/>The servants had brought up hot water shortly before my arrival. I immediately soaked the cloth and began cleaning the wound. My mind raced with the steps Lachlan had taught me about deep gashes like these. I prayed he didn’t lose too much blood. </p>
<p>I felt a heavy hand on mine.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when I would see you,” a weak voice took me by surprise.</p>
<p>I met his familiar stare and he smiled at me. But even behind his facade, I could sense the hurt and exhaustion behind those brown eyes. All the weeks of worrying and the nights I spent praying for his safety came to this. I did not resist the tears that streamed down my cheek as I caressed his face. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m here now.” He wiped the tear away with his thumb. “To wipe away your tears, just as I promised.”</p>
<p>I clenched his hand in mine and kissed his fingers. “I thought you were dead. I tried not to lose hope―” I closed my eyes, unable to finish my sentence. He brushed my hair away from my face.</p>
<p>“It’ll take a lot more than death to keep me away from you.”</p>
<p>I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. How I missed his lips, his touch. For a moment we returned to the cool spring where we cleansed ourselves of our troubles and worries. Only this time, it washed away my agony. I yearned to return to that previous life. </p>
<p>“Ah! Easy there love.” David winced in pain.</p>
<p>I immediately sat up, “Oh! I’m so sorry, let me finish dressing your wound.” I set to work again and dipped the cloth back into the water, “At least the soreness didn’t keep you awake. This looks excruciating.”</p>
<p>“I’m lucky to be alive.”</p>
<p>“Tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>“Bit gruesome.”</p>
<p>I gave him a look, “I’ve seen plenty of gruesome as of late.”</p>
<p>“Well, er, that’s true. Wasn’t thinking―AH!” he hissed as I started cleaning a particularly tender spot. </p>
<p>“You were saying?” Getting him to talk would distract him from the discomfort.</p>
<p>“The battle was like nothing I’ve ever seen before. It’s one thing to be told what to expect and another to experience it.”</p>
<p>I rung the cloth in the water again and listened to his tale. The blood made the water murky. </p>
<p>“I witnessed unimaginable things. So many perished. I felt that I had let my men down, but they fought on. They were so incredibly brave.” He turned towards the window, as though the battle was happening just outside. “I fought alongside them in the final moments. One of the bastards attacked from my side. I should have seen him coming. I fell from my horse and was knocked unconscious.”</p>
<p>“That’s probably how you broke your arm,” I said, preparing a linen sling.</p>
<p>“We decided to retreat,” he said looking away. I could feel his shame.</p>
<p>“And it was the best decision for the clan,” I said, trying to reassure him.</p>
<p>“Felt like a hound with his tail between his legs. I should have stayed,” David mumbled.</p>
<p>I shot him another look. “If you thought fighting an outnumbered army and risking the lives of your clansmen for the sake of your pride would be the wiser choice then you’re a damn fool.”</p>
<p>He laid there wide-eyed, shocked by my bluntness. We were silent for a moment.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to sound so forward, but you weren’t here to see the damage to this community. Families wondering day by day if their loved ones were still alive. No word for weeks.” I grasped his hand once more and took a deep breath. “I hope you can see that what you did wasn’t cowardice, it was leadership.”</p>
<p>He listened intently to every word and after a moment he nodded. “You’re right. I’m acting like a damn fool. Maybe I’m not fit to be laird.”</p>
<p>“You’ll learn to weigh these outcomes with experience. Just like the lairds that came before you.”</p>
<p>“Why are you being so good to me?”</p>
<p>“I’m only speaking the truth.”</p>
<p>He stroked my hand with his thumb. “Then you’ll be a fine wife.”</p>
<p>I carried on with my healer duties and washed away the blood and dirt. I dressed his wound with such care. I adjusted the sling to him and stayed by his side until he fell asleep in the evening. He needed to rest and heal. That first night I didn’t want to go. After so many weeks of being left in the dark, we were finally reunited. It took everything in my power to finally leave his side and return home. I had to do everything in my power to avoid raising suspicion.</p>
<p>The days turned into weeks. I tended to him on each of those days. The men slowly returned from battle and Lachlan found himself too overwhelmed to tend to the laird. David, however, was a fast healer. I checked his progress when I changed the dressings on the wound. The scar was fresh, but would fade in time. A reminder of the responsibility he had for his people. </p>
<p>Seeing him was the best part of my day. I would surprise him with delicacies from my kitchen and garden. His compliments on my culinary talents put a smile on my face each day. He said I was radiant and I glowed with such beauty. Even in his unfortunate state he still warmed my soul, which made it even harder knowing that in two weeks time I would be someone else’s.</p>
<p>I’ll never forget the day my world was turned upside down yet again. It started off as any other day. The wound healed well and no longer needed dressings, but I would come to adjust his sling and keep him company. There was a knock at the door. A servant came in to introduce Lachlan. I felt the air leave my lungs like a punch to my gut. </p>
<p>“There you are, woman, still tending to our laird I see? Been a while now hasn’t it?” Lachlan stood in front of the window, a shadow cast over us both.</p>
<p>“Bit of a slow healer,” David lied through a charming smile. His knuckles turned white from clutching the sheets.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Lachlan turned to me. “Leave us.”</p>
<p>I glanced quickly over to David who simply nodded and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before I left. I closed the heavy door as I took my leave and leaned against it. I knew eavesdropping was wrong, but I’d be damned if I was going to leave the man I loved most in the world alone with the man I hated above all. </p>
<p>“I trust she’s given you the best of care?” Lachlan asked.</p>
<p>“She is incredibly attentive, I could not have asked for a better healer.” I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter. He can still fight with that clever tongue.</p>
<p>“She is inexperienced. Not exactly capable of truly understanding the art of healing, given her sex, but she gets along. Taught her how to properly dress a wound myself. I apologize for not being here myself.” I could have slapped the bastard.</p>
<p>“I do not need your apology, and I can speak for myself when I say I was in capable hands. She’s a talent of a healer, her sex was no a hinderance nor do I think it related to the matter at all. Surely you thought so when you decided to teach her your ancient art.” I sensed the edge to his voice. If it was anyone else, Lachlan would have him on the floor by now. </p>
<p>“Such a modern way of thinking. Your father was more traditional on these matters.”</p>
<p>“One of the very few subjects we disagreed on.”</p>
<p>“A very passionate hero of the fairer sex, indeed, my laird.”</p>
<p>There was a silence. I felt that David walked too close to the ledge. Lachlan had always been very verbal about his thoughts on David inheriting the title. The tension between them was so close to snapping. I anticipated who would speak next.</p>
<p>“She has much still to learn if she is to be my wife. It was her suggestion to start learning the healing ways. Said she could be my assistant. I laughed at the idea at first. Could you imagine a woman as a healer?”</p>
<p>“Surely there is more to her than her value as an assistant?”</p>
<p>“Aye, there’s no denying she is a bonnie lass.”</p>
<p>I dropped to my knees. He didn’t know a thing about me. He would first abuse me and ruin my life then care to know one thing about me.</p>
<p>“Ye don’t deserve her,” David growled.</p>
<p>There was a long pause before Lachlan spoke. “I’ve been assigned to heal you, my laird, and that is what I intend to do. It is clear to me that she has not been performing her duties to my expectations. She will be dismissed and I will be tending to you every morning from now on.”</p>
<p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p>
<p>Lachlan’s footsteps echoed throughout the room and I struggled to get to my feet in time. His anger was apparent in the way he swung open the heavy door with such ease. When he noticed that I had been eavesdropping, he grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me down the hall. There was nothing David could do but watch as Lachlan had his way. I couldn’t hear the profanities and names he was calling me as we left the castle. The familiar numbing pain returned, knowing I could not see David again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I couldn’t face anyone for the week that followed. I was tempted to return to the castle myself, but the risk of running into Lachlan was too high. David should be walking by now. If Lachlan wanted to keep his position as the village healer, he would see his duties through. Even though he didn’t favor David, he wouldn’t take the risk. </p>
<p>I stared out of my window and embraced the cold night air. The sky was clear and the moonlight illuminated the tall fields of grass surrounding our little farm. It emitted a luminescent glow and lit the path of a lone traveller from across the field. </p>
<p>A man with his arm in a sling.</p>
<p>Quickly, I grabbed my shawl and rushed down the stairs. I swung open the door and ran to him. I could smell traces of the harvest as I passed our garden and the familiar scent of pine. The air fogged my breath as I ran through the grass. When he finally noticed me, he started to run as well. The brightest smile spread across his face. He brought me into his arms and held me close.</p>
<p>“Fulfilling your promise?” I asked, nuzzling into his neck.</p>
<p>“I had to see you.”</p>
<p>“And you’ve recovered I see.”</p>
<p>“For the most part, yes.” He kissed my hair and we held one another in silence.</p>
<p>I was surrounded by his warmth and I clung to his shirt. At last, we were together once more. </p>
<p>He lifted my chin and I met his starlit gaze, “I’ll never leave your side again.” </p>
<p>He closed the distance between us and captured my lips with a burning kiss. How I missed his fire. The way he ignited my soul and consumed me in his flames. He was dangerous, yet I had never felt so safe in my life. We were lost in one another, succumbing to our own enticing dance of longing and want.</p>
<p>His mouth was hot against mine, devouring what remained of my composure. He trailed down my neck and gently moved any obstacle of clothing in his way. He was everywhere. We both sank down onto the soft grass and he was on me in an instant. His lips moved from my neck to my shoulder to my breast, ravaging me with such passion. </p>
<p>“How I long to take you here beneath the stars.” His voice was gruff with lust and his fingers started searching up my skirts. He pressed his knee against my thigh, spreading me apart for him. “I will wait, of course, but I have wanted to do this every day since I left.”</p>
<p>I gasped when his fingers found my sex, gently he massaged my arousal up and down my slit. The moonlight reflected in his hair and I couldn’t resist running my fingers through the softness. He groaned at my touch and his eyes met mine.</p>
<p>“David,” I whispered.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Lie beside me.”</p>
<p>He smiled and nestled himself against my side, never stopping his gentle caresses. I settled into the nook of his shoulder. I had to feel him close to me. He nibbled gently on my ear and I could not resist arching my back into him.</p>
<p>“Such a vision.” he whispered into my ear and pressed his lips against my temple. His fingers found my pleasure and I moaned against his chest.</p>
<p>“I want to watch you come undone.” He delved his fingers into my wetness and rubbed agonizingly steady circles around my sensitive nub. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes.</p>
<p>His lips brushed my cheek. “Look how you succumb to my touch. You’re so beautiful, my love.”</p>
<p>He bathed me in kisses and his words stirred my core. I wrapped my hands around his muscular arm as his movements grew faster. I panted against his hard chest as he coaxed me on.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re doing so wonderfully, my dear. Let go for me. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>He dipped his fingers into my nectar, his thumb stroked my oversensitive bud. I could not stand it any longer and let go of whatever composure I had left. </p>
<p>“Please, look at me, my angel.” he demanded and I obeyed. His expression was a mix of love and lust and everything that I adored about him. I cried out as I came against those long fingers that massaged my sweet spot. Waves of pleasure cascaded through my body. I didn’t dare look away. He had me at my most vulnerable and I trusted him with my life.</p>
<p>We laid there in the grass for some time afterwards. David pointed out the different stars and constellations as I kept warm against his chest. I had much to learn from him, but something ate at my consciousness. There was no avoiding the inevitable. </p>
<p>“David, I am due to be wed in a week’s time.”</p>
<p>“No. You’re not. I won’t allow it.”</p>
<p>He helped me up to my feet and took both of my hands in his. He stared at me so intently I couldn’t blink.</p>
<p>“I have a plan.”</p>
<p>
  <em>It was something in the air that told me we were being watched. A third presence. As we made our way back to the old farm house I couldn’t resist glancing behind me. Through the trees I saw Lachlan’s familiar shadow and I felt the world collapse around me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>